Chapter 5: Titan vs. Titan
(The scene fades to night-time at Gran Chaco. The date shows up: June 17, 2009. Chris Jericho enters the landscape to greet the cheering fans.) * Chris Jericho: Welcome, everybody, to another year of Jurassic Combat League action. After tonight, one more fight in three years time and, then, to the end of the world. It's been an incredible journey so far. Are you ready for more? (The fans cheer.) Mark MacLaughlin and Allana Davies, Heather Bradley and Luke Adamson, take your positions. (Two warriors stand on each side: Lamar and Daala on the left and Brhea and Adluk on the right.) * Chris Jericho: Dave Farra, over to you, my man. (Dave Farra is on the same table near 2 palm trees.) * Dave Farra: Thank you, Chris. I'm Dave Farra, your color commentator for the Jurassic Combat League and we are pressing further into 2009. 3 years ago, we saw some huge upsets - a warrior in green blowing up an Alpha Cyber Trooper with his magic staff. As we get into this year, we've got two teams starting us off this evening that both had incredible experiences before right now. Let's meet them right now. (Cut to a clip from "Dinosaurs: Giants of Patagonia". Dave is a voice-over.) Laura the Giganotosaurus shows up with an advantage in speed due to her small size, but Arnie the Argentinosaurus with the upper hand in height, length and weight. (Cut to a database with the dinosaur and its statistics.) The Giganotosaurus's main strengths are brains and that mouth full of razor-sharp teeth. But she's smaller than the Argentinosaurus, so one stomp from the mega-sauropod could really shake things up. (Cut to another database with the dinosaur and its statistics.) The Argentinosaurus is the exact opposite with a really tough body that absorbs the head knocks. Both teams have experiences. We'll see whose armor passes the test. (Cut back to the arena.) It's going to be a great fight. Chris, back to you. * Chris Jericho: Laura the Giganotosaurus, prepare for battle. (Laura comes from the left side of the clearing. Lamar and Daala are watching from afar.) * Chris Jericho: Arnie the Argentinosaurus, enter the arena! (Arnie comes from the right side of the clearing. Brhea and Adluk are also watching from afar.) * Dave Farra: (voiceover) Before we get started, let's take a look at the rules. (Cut to a screen with the rules in a box. Title shows "RULES OF COMBAT". Dave is a voice-over again.) * Dave Farra: (voiceover) Fights consist of 3 2-minute rounds. 3 ringside judges score the action to determine a winner. Points are awarded to strong, solid hits to vital parts. Teams have Pit Crews and 20 minutes to give all necessary energy to the dinosaurs. Judges can stop a round early due to excessive damage and dinosaurs can be knocked out if they are unable to make the bell for the next round. (Cut back to the arena.) * Adluk: Let's go, Arnie! * Chris Jericho: Alright, fight fans. Here we go. It's time to do this. (starts the countdown together with fans) 3, 2, 1, fight! (The timer starts counting from 2 minutes. Laura and Arnie start to face-off.) (After pinning down Arnie, Laura grabs the Alpha Cyber Trooper in her jaws.) * Chris Jericho: Oh, he's down! He's down! (Laura crushes the robot in half with her 10,300 lb. bite.) Oh! The ACT's down! The ACT's down! Look at that! He's done! It's done! It's done! * Dave Farra: The ACT is literally snapped in half right now. * Chris Jericho: Wow! That is the end, ladies and gentlemen. * Dave Farra: What a performance, Chris. Unbelievable. * Chris Jericho: It is just - It is just eviscerated. He's in two pieces. Look at this. * Dave Farra: We've never seen anything like this before here at the Jurassic Combat League. Laura came out hot and heavy from the beginning of Round No. 1. * Chris Jericho: We've literally destroyed his... * Dave Farra: ...broke him in half. * Chris Jericho: Broke him in half. * Dave Farra: Broke him in half. * Chris Jericho: Broke him in two. * Dave Farra: Wow. Another huge upset. (A replay is shown.) * Dave Farra: (voiceover) History in the making as Laura takes down an ACT robot. I don't think anyone in the arena expected this battle tonight. Who could've predicted such a dramatic ending: a robot cut in half? Category:Scenes Category:Action Scenes Category:Fight Scenes Category:Jurassic Combat League 3: Giganotosaurus vs. Argentinosaurus